LOTM: Defenders P4/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen gathered in the living room) Alex: So is everyone enjoying themselves? Jessica: We sure are! Ian: Everything's good Alex. Emily: Yeah this party is going great! Richie: Yeah all of us together is awesome! Craig: It sure is! Jack: Woo! Kyle: Man we've all come pretty far together haven't we? Erin: That we have Kyle! Alex: Though... We have lost friends along the way... (The heroes are seen a little bit sad) Scott:...... Miles:..... Alex: But, that doesn't mean we can't reflect on good times right guys? Erin: Yeah that's right. I'll never forget the times I've met most of you guys. Izuku: Heh. Yeah those were some good times. Scott: They sure were. Tom: Yep. Yuri: Going over the data given to me, you Defenders do have quite a history with each other. Alex: Oh yeah. Hey, anyone got a story that comes to mind of how we met one of our friends? Tom: Why don't we start about that old story about that cat prank I pulled on you in elementary school Alex? Alex: Oooh that story... Tom: Aw come on man! It may not be nice but it's still funny. Alex: *Sighs* … Fine then. You tell it. Tom: Okay, so this all about a few years back in elementary school as I said... (The scene then flashes back to Alex at his locker at age thirteen as Erin is seen next to him at her locker at age twelve) Alex: You ready for science class sis? Erin: Yep! All set too! Alex: Great, same here. (Alex then grabs his backpack before a small sound is heard) Alex: Hm? Erin: What is it? Alex: Nothing. I thought I heard something was all. Erin: Oh, well hurry up we don't wanna be late! Alex: Coming! (The two run off before they're both seen getting ready for class) Alex: Alright, all set. ???: Well well well. (Tom at age thirteen then comes up and stands next to Alex) Tom: If it isn't Lorthare's little dweeb. Alex: Aw man... Erin: What do you want Tom? Tom: Oh nothing. Just here to make sure you....got everything you need is all. Alex: We do. Tom: Really? Alex: Mmhm. Tom: Well then you wouldn't mind letting me borrow a pencil from your bag would you? Alex: *Sigh* Sure, why not? (Alex then takes out his backpack) Tom: Thank you. (Alex reaches into his bag before he feels a soft and furry object in his bag) Alex: Hm? (Tom tries to hold back laughter as Alex pulls the object out, revealing a small white and black kitten) Kitten: *Meow* Alex: !! (Tom then starts to laugh as Alex starts to freak out) Tom: *Laughing* I got you again Alex! Alex: *Panting* Erin: *gasp* Alex! (Erin goes over and takes the cat from Alex before she puts it on a nearby table where other students start to pet it. Erin then starts to comfort Alex) Erin: It's okay Alex, it's gone now it can't hurt you! Tom: Aww how adorable! Erin: You shut up Tom! The teacher's gonna hear about you! Tom: Oh big whoop. (Tom continues laughing as Erin calms Alex down. It then cuts back to the present) Tom: And then at the end, Alex gets up and runs out because come to find out, he actually pissed himself in his damn chair! (The heroes all laugh as Alex blushes with embarrassment. Even Erin in heard laughing) Alex: Wha- Erin! Erin: What? Nowadays, that story's actually kinda funny! Jessica: Yeah it is! Alex: *groans* (Erin laughs as she pats Alex's back) Scott: Hey, if we're gonna be telling stuff like that, why don't we talk about Erin and Leo's friendship? Erin: Oh that whole thing? Scott: Yeah! You know, maybe a bit of context on that old nickname he had for you. Erin:.... Oh I get it. You guys want to know the origins of that stupid nickname "Ice Babe" don't you? Jack: I won't lie I have been wondering. Emily: Yeah share with us what the deal of that. Erin: *Sighs* All righty. Let's see.... (The scene then starts to flash back to Erin sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch with Alex, Miles and Peter) Erin: Mmm, man I was right to have mom make food for me today! Alex: Told you packing lunch was better than eating the crap here. Peter: Yeah, by a longshot. Miles: Tell me about it. *Notices something* Hmm? Hey who's that guy? (The 3 look over to see Leo walking in the cafeteria) Alex: Hmm. I'm not sure. Erin: First time I've seen him. Peter: Yeah. (Leo then goes and walks over to the four's table and sits down) Leo: Good afternoon everyone. Alex: Uh... Hi? Miles: Um... Who are you? Leo: I'm Leo. Leo Venicor. I'm new to the school. But you'll know about me sooner enough. Peter: Um okay? Alex: Totally not weird at all... Leo: So. Who are you guys and what kind of super powers you got? Alex: I'm Alex Lorthare. I'm just the usual psychic is all. Peter: Peter Parker. Don't actually have any powers, but I do have some exceptional smarts. Miles: Miles Morales. I'm pretty much in the same situation as Peter here. Alex: *Points to Erin* And this is my sister Erin. She's got some pretty sick ice powers. Erin: Hey. Leo: *Looks over at Erin* Oh. Ice powers huh? Erin: Yeah I get them from my dad. Leo: Oh I see. Seris Lorthare right? Alex: Yep. Leo: Interesting. (Leo then goes and sits down next to Erin) Erin: Hm? Leo: So, you use ice huh? Erin: Uhh yeah? Leo: Sounds pretty cool. Erin: It sure is. Leo: So you must feel pretty great about being the daughter of the man who saved the whole universe. Erin: *Blushes a bit* Ah well. Alex: He's my dad too you know. Leo: Oh I know I know. Erin: Well it's not like I'm on his level or anything. He is just my dad after all. Leo: Even so, I'm sure he's proud of how beautiful his daughter looks. I bet you have quite a boyfriend. Erin: B-Boyfriend?! Oh no no no I don't have a boyfriend! Leo: You don't? Erin: Oh no, I'm not cut out for that kind of stuff yet. Leo: You sure? Erin: Yeah. Not really anyone here that could be my type. Leo: Well then. Tell me your type Ice Babe. Erin: ????? What did you call me? Leo: Ice Babe. What else? Erin:..... Alex: Uhhh.... Miles: That's not freaky at all. Peter: Alex I think this guy is hitting on your sister. Alex: What?! *To Leo* Hey buddy! What's the big idea?! Leo: Hm? Alex: Are you trying to hit on my sister?! Leo: Oh cut me a break man, I'm just complimenting her is all. Erin: *Blushes* U-Um... Alex: Well it doesn't look that way to me! Leo: She doesn't seem to mind it to me. Erin: Alex I think I'm gonna go. I'll finish my lunch later. Alex: Alright. Erin: I'll be in the restroom. Miles: Don't fall in. Erin: I won't. (The 4 watch Erin leave) Leo: Hm. Cute butt. Alex: …… *Slowly looks at Leo* … I don't think I like you. Leo: Well when push comes to shove. Anyway, I'll be seeing you all around the school. Ta ta. (Leo gets up and leaves the table) Alex: Can you believe that guy!? Peter: He sure does have a high opinion of himself. Miles: No way he'll cut it as a hero. Alex: Oh must definitely. (Erin then comes back from the restroom later and sits down) Erin: *sigh*..... Alex: You okay now Erin? Erin: Yeah... That Leo guy though... "Ice Babe"? He better not call me that again. Alex: Don't worry, we'll make sure he doesn't. Peter: Yeah, he weirds us out as well. Erin: Yeah. I bet he's got some stupid power to. No way will that guy last as a hero. (Back at the present) Erin: And boy was I wrong that. Not only did Leo have an amazing power, but he also showed he was serious about being a hero, despite being a jerk. Alex: Yeah... Scott: He was a hero up to the end... (The heroes all sit in silence) Erin: But hey, at least now I've still got some respect for that name now. Jack: You still won't let me call you that will you? Erin: No. I love you Jack, and you can call me ANY pet name you want, but only Leo is allowed to call me "Ice Babe". Jack: *sigh* Okay. Erin: Good. Scott: Leo was a hero up to the end... He didn't deserve what Alkorin did to him../ He and me didn't always get along, but he really did care about me. And even mom deep down... *Starts to tear up* Leo... Mom.... (Scott starts to cry and he and Erin hug each other) Erin: We all miss him Scott... Scott: I know... (After a few moments they stop hugging and turn to the others) Scott: Sorry guys. Miles: Its cool Miles. Alex: So, anymore stories? Jack: Not that I can think of. Alex: Well, we can think of more stories for later. Let's just go back to partying for now! Ian: Alright! (The heroes all get up and go back to celebrating) Jessica: Hey Alex. Alex: Hm? (Jessica walks up and wraps her arms around Alex's waist) Jessica: What say the two of us go back on the beach for some alone time? Alex: Heh, sure sweetie. (Alex and Jessica both hold hands and head out to the beach together) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts